


Breakfast and a Show - November 28, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708





	Breakfast and a Show - November 28, 2020

It had been a full day that Harry and Cho were stuck in their “gif loop”, as Colin Creevy had called it, Cho leaning in for a kiss, their lips touching (but no tongues), and then her backing away, Harry looking awkward the entire time. 

The professors didn’t try and fix the situation. They just took bets on how long this would last. 

“Hello! I’m Sequoia Simone! And I’m Kim! And this is fanatical fics and where to find them!”

“You know we really love you....”

Yep, that’s right, our favorite podcast hosts had appeared in their broadcasting booth, and their theme song (courtesy of The Whomping Willows) began playing. 

The two Fanatical Friends looked out on the Great Hall.

“Oh my...what’s wrong with Harry today?” Sequoia asked. 

“And why is Cho kissing him? I thought she loved Cedric!? Where is Cedric?” Kim shouted. 

“You know Cedric is dead!” Sequoia replied. 

It was like a needle had run off a record...silence in the Great Hall. 

“Cedric....is dead?” Ernie Mcmillian inquired.

“Oh my....look Cho and Harry are kissing!” Kim shouted trying to distract from the statement. 

“And they are stuck in a gif loop. Someone help that boy!” Sequoia said. 

“Did someone say Draco Malfoy?” Draco said, appearing in the recording balcony. 

“No, We didn’t. Check the transcript, available on our website, fanaticalfics.com. We said someone help this boy!” Kim said. 

Draco looked pissed, tossed some flowers and a vile of squid ink at our podcasting hosts and apparated away. 

“But you can’t!!...” Kim started. 

“Apparate or disapparate at Hogwarts, we know,” Hermione Riddle said. 

“Ummm they are still kissing, and it’s ruining my appetite. I can’t eat like this,” Ron said. 

“I believe our author has lost his train of thought,” Dumbledore said. 

“Indeed I have,” the author wrote.


End file.
